


Graduation Day

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: The graduation I imagined in my head...





	Graduation Day

“Smile, it’s a big day for you.” The Dean said as he straightened Eliot’s tie. Not that it really needed it cause Eliot was a perfectionist about things like that. 

He strode back and looked at Eliot. A look Eliot didn’t see often. Pride. 

“You’ve been voted valedictorian and you should be proud.” 

Eliot looked around. 

“I was elected valedictorian because the physical kids outnumber the other student population and the other disciplines wish they were as cool as we are.” 

Eliot rolled his eyes and put the jacket on. Dean Fogg draped the honors chords around his neck and smiled at him. 

“Eliot, you are graduating a master of your discipline and you should be proud.”

This graduation was unlike the typical ceremony that everyone is accustomed to. Yes we lined up and walked in, yes we had our names called with rather lengthy descriptions of what we were now educated in. 

Eliot cleared his throat and walked to the podium. 

“Any other school graduation you’d be told how your future is bright and to reach for your dreams. Here, we know better. We know our greatest power comes from the pain we experienced. Any other graduation we are told to go out and conquer the world and do what we dreamed of. Here, we are encouraged to defend the world and we can’t exactly walk out of these wards and say what our degree is in, and if we did, they wouldn’t believe us anyhow.”

Eliot scanned the crowd of students and faculty. He was reminded of his high school graduation that his mother didn’t live to attend and his father was too hungover to even care, his brothers who were too busy getting high and drink behind the school. He looked over and saw Professor Sunderland smiling up at him. He thought of smiling back but instead closed his eyes and went back to his speech. 

“Our pain is our strength, our degrees are non-existent but we are still held to a standard that no one besides a magician can attain. We graduate in a ceremony limited to just us but that doesn’t change how powerful we are. We are what we have always been, we are magicians.” 

Eliot gathered his cards and walked off stage, not even looking back. 

“Thank you Eliot Waugh.” Dean Fogg’s voice called out. 

“I am proud of each and every one of you. The world outside these wards do not know if your excellence but I and everyone else here knows how truly powerful you all are.” 

The room feel silent. Dean Fogg looked around as if trying to make eye contact with every student. 

“Congratulations.” He said still as stoic as he always is. 

The staff stood and looked at the students and applauded. Sunderland leaned over, “I’m proud of you Eliot.” She smiled. Eliot blinked away tears and clapped with the other students.


End file.
